Hateful Love
by kanyon01
Summary: Joey Wheeler had to deal with his father's beatings on a daily basis. He thought there was no way out. Until, his worst enemy, and crush, Seto Kaiba offered him a place to stay. How will this interesting living arrangement work out? Puppyshipping chaptered fic. Probably Yaoi in later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Joey Wheeler awoke to his father banging violently on his door. Joey purposely kept it locked, so he could escape in the morning without a beating. Grabbing a backpack, he stuffed in a change of clothes, a couple books, his cell, and his laptop. Looking around for his escape route, he quickly jammed open the window, and jumped out.

It was a rough landing, but it was only two floors down. He would get over it. Glancing downward, he noticed he was wearing only his boxers and a t shirt. Joey rushed out of the alley, so when his dad broke the door down, he wouldn't be in the line of sight.

When he got to a place where nobody was around him, he pulled on his school uniform, stuffing his pajamas in his backpack instead. He cursed once he realized he'd brought the wrong school books. Oh well. Joey didn't exactly try to learn anyway. With that, he started the long walk to school. On arrival, his friends looked at him like everything was normal.

None of them knew of his home life, and he wouldn't dare tell them. He smiled and joked around like he normally would. It was somewhat hard though, when his painful back was distracting him. Attempting to ignore it, he hurried inside the school building.

Until he ran into Seto Kaiba. Damn, he hated that guy. Kaiba 'accidentally' pushed Joey, affectively pissing him off.

"Watch it, mutt." Kaiba yelled.

"I didn't even run into you, moneybags!" Joey yelled right back, but Kaiba ignored him and simply smirked.

"And I'm NOT A DOG!" Joey added, angrily. It made him want to punch Kaiba's rich ugly face in. And trust me, he'd tried it before.

Ok, now you might think that the only feelings Joey felt towards Seto were hatred, right? Wrong. Sure, Joey hated him to his face. He hated when Kaiba insulted him. But in reality. Joey wheeler had a hopeless crush on Seto Kaiba. And he knew he did, which got him all the more angry every time he faced Kaiba and knew he had absolutely no chance.

He believed that because of these reasons:

1.) He was pretty sure Kaiba was straight.

2.) Kaiba hated him.

3.) Joey was poor street scum, and rich boy could probably do much better.

Sure, he knew that last one was somewhat depressing, but he also knew it was true. Of course, that wasn't how he saw himself, that's how Kaiba saw him. Moving on from that subject, though.

Joey made it to his first class, but he was really tired. He ended up falling asleep with his head on his desk. The teachers never bothered to wake Joey up anymore. They knew he didn't pay attention. Of course, that didn't stop other kids from laughing at him. So, since he was bummed, in pain, and tired, he wanted to skip after first period. But, he couldn't. If he skipped, he would get beaten much worse that night. Instead, he sat through the entire school day.

It was excruciatingly long and drawn out. He was bored the whole time. At one point the blonde thought he'd rip his hair out from the pain he was suffering through. Luckily though, the final bell rang and saved him from going bald. Joey jumped up, happy to be free of school and slung his bag over his shoulders. Then, he headed out.

Wandering the streets, he saw a limo.

'I'll give you three guesses who it belongs to.' Joey thought. Of course, it was Seto Kaiba. Joey decided to hide, because he guessed Mr. Rich Boy would just see him, make fun of the area he lives in, and drive away. Though, Joey had no idea why Kaiba wasn't in school. Right as Joey was bout to hide, the limo stopped, and a window rolled down.

"Well, well, look what we have here. The dog couldn't figure out how to use his brain, huh?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

Joey wasn't just going to take his crap, so he yelled angrily back "Asshole, I skipped for a reason! I know how to use my brain, AND I'M NOT A DOG!" That was a big mistake. Joey hadn't realized that he was so close to his house.

He froze dead in place, as he heard his dad yelling from a window.

"There you are, you waste of space, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE AND TAKE WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!"

Swallowing nervously, Joey turned to Kaiba, who had an odd expression on his face, and muttered. "I gotta go."

Then, he started for his apartment.

He couldn't help but notice the look in Kaiba's eyes, like he wanted to do something, but he knew he couldn't. It would just make things worse. Though, Joey was probably just imagining it, because he knew Kaiba didn't care about him one bit. Joey walked into the building and glanced back to make sure the limo was gone. He took a deep breath, and made his way up the stairs.

Approaching his apartment door, he quietly turned the knob. He knew it wouldn't make a difference, though. This time his father was waiting for him. Joey pushed the door open, and ended up face to face with his dad.

"Close the door." His dad commanded.

'Uh oh. This is going to be bad' Joey thought.

Just as the door clicked closed, his dad kneeled him in the stomach real hard. Joey fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. That was his first mistake, his second was leaving his head defenseless. His father quickly took advantage of this and kicked him in the head, hard. He repeatedly kicked his cheek, jaw, forehead, any part he could reach. And then he went for joeys ribcage, kicking it hard enough to pop a lung. Thank god he didn't. Though he did kick him in the same spot about ten times, and Joey could barely breath.

His father decided to switch it up a little bit, and put his full weight on Joey's right ankle. He yelped in pain. That ankle was definitely broken. Resuming his beating, his dad kicked him in any place he could find on his legs, arms, and back.

Once he was bored, he left Joey alone, but yelled

"That's what you get for sneaking out in the morning without my permission!"

Joey wasn't about to tell his drunken father that he had left to go to school. He got up and limped out of the house. The places that hurt the most were his head and face, back, broken ankle, and ribcage especially. Joey didn't know why his dad had gone so hard on him today. Maybe he was extra drunk?

People at school would start asking questions. All he knew, was he needed to go somewhere that had medical, but wouldn't notify his father. So maybe, a private hospital? But he couldn't think of anywhere.

Joey didn't know of anyone rich enough to have their own private hospital...except. No. He couldn't go there. He'd rather jump off a bridge. Besides, he could just limp around at school tomorrow. That's basically what he was doing right now, hopping around on his left foot, while leaning on the walls. So it could work.

With that in mind, he grabbed his bag (which he left wisely in the hallway) And scooted down the stairs. It was painful, every step hurt, but he eventually made it outside. Then he whipped out his cell, and dialed Yugi, to ask if he could stay the night. Apparently Yugi's grandpa had company over, so that wasn't an option. But, Tristan was available. So he hobbled over to his house.

Once he got there, he was hit with about a million questions including:

"Who the hell did this to ya?"

"Why didn't you come sooner?" and

"How come you didn't call me so I could beat the crap out of him?"

Joey made the excuse that he got beat up in an alleyway. He said his ankle was just sprained, even though he knew it was clearly broken. He could feel the bone shifting around, and he felt sick at the very thought of it.

After he was let inside, he changed into his old t shirt, and once again slept in his boxers. Tristan let him throw his uniform in the wash, since he didn't have any clean clothes with him. Then, they hung out and talked about nothing, all the while, Joey's rib cage was throbbing. It seemed to be getting worse. Same with his ankle.

And every time he stood, he got dizzy and about blacked out, but he wouldn't let Tristan know that. It was probably just a minor concussion or something. He'd live. At about 11pm, he decided to crash. His laundry was finished so he could let himself sleep without worrying about throwing it in the dryer in the morning. Shuffling to the couch, he collapsed and shut his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long, painful day.

Tristan shook Joey awake at about 6am. Joey got up and took a quick shower, letting the hot water relax his muscles. Then he got dressed. He felt a little better. And with that, the two set off for school. Their other friends (Tea, Ryou, Duke, Yugi) met up with them on the way, again questioning Joey to no prevail. He used the same excuse. They seemed to buy it, and let him off the hook. That calmed him down a bit more.

He hated sympathy or pity. Especially if he were to explain what really happened, and they'd try to understand. But they wouldn't understand. They'd have to experience first hand what it's like. Joey knew they didn't get beaten by their own flesh and blood on a daily basis. That was the main reason he didn't tell them. They would feel bad for him, and just wouldn't get it. Besides, it's not like they could help him.

Anyway, they finally reached school. The whole walk there, Yugi was blabbing on about some new card. Joey normally would have been interested, but he was a bit distracted. Limping was hard work, and every ounce of pressure he put on his ankle, made him want to scream out in pain. He'd have to find a way to patch it up himself. The group finally made it to the school, jolting Joey out of his thoughts. They made their way to 1st period.

Once they got there Joey took his usual seat, but something felt wrong. Glancing around the room, he noticed what was making him feel off. Seto Kaiba was staring right at him. Normally he would have been all slap happy, but today he was just downright irritated. Especially since he couldn't figure out why rich boy was looking at him like that. Was that…sympathy?

Now Joey was really pissed off. How could Kaiba even try to feel bad for him? He clenched his fists and tried to calm down. After awhile, he ended up falling asleep. It was inevitable, he was Joey Wheeler. After awhile the bell rang, startling him awake. Just as he was about to leave, Kaiba approached, causing Joey to snap.

"What do you want moneybags?! Why were you watching me?"

Kaiba almost looked hurt. Almost.

"I wouldn't waste my time watching a mutt like you. I was just wondering why you look like shit." Moneybags retorted, upsetting Joey even more.

"None of your damn business, and I'm not a fucking dog." He responded.

Kaiba quickly said "You're coming with me." And forcefully grabbed Joey's wrist to pull him up.

Joey yelped in pain, as pressure was put on his ankle. Confused, Kaiba raised an eyebrow questioningly, causing Joey to get even angrier.

"I broke my damn ankle." he retorted.

Rich boy nodded in understanding, and pulled him along more slowly, so he could keep up. Joey would have been pissed at this on any other day, but he really did need to slow down. At first, Joey thought they were going to the nurse or something, and he started to panic. The nurse would notify his father. But that's not where they went. Kaiba took him outside to his limo. This stunned and confused Joey. Why would Kaiba want to help him? Kaiba pointed to the seat and Joey obediently stepped in and sat down. Kaiba smirked at this.

"Just like a dog." He said.

Joey growled, but stopped when he realized he was just proving rich boy's point. Kaiba sat down next to him and closed the door. And just like that, they were headed towards his mansion.

"I don't need your help rich boy." Joey snarled.

Kaiba sat in silence, until he finally decided to say something.

"I know it was your dad." That was all he said the whole way there.

Joey got upset about that for some reason. How could Kaiba just accuse that? I mean sure, it was true. But still, it really pissed him off. Rich boy was talking abut it like he knew what it was like. There was a possibility he could have, but Joey doubted it. All he remembered hearing about Kaiba's past was that he was an orphan. No drunken, abusive father or anything. Nope, just an orphan. Sure, that was hard in itself, but he shouldn't just act like he knew what he was talking about. Not to mention, now Kaiba knew his secret, when even his friends didn't. That really angered Joey.

Once they came to a stop, Kaiba got out, and awkwardly helped Joey up. And since there were steps leading to the house with no railing, Kaiba had to support Joey.

That meant Kaiba's arm was around Joeys waist, while Joey's arm was around Kaiba's shoulders. Rich boy was grumbling the whole way up the stairs, just like Joey. But Joey was only making a big deal so Kaiba didn't know that he actually liked it. Joey was still pretty angry with himself for liking Kaiba. It was never going to work out.

While Joey was lost in his thoughts, Kaiba lost his grip on him, and Joey fell right on top of his ankle. He pulled his foot to where he wasn't sitting on it. Damn that hurt. For some reason he had a feeling rich boy did that on purpose. Both were glaring at each other, until Joey finally realized why he'd been dropped.

They were at the front door.

"I don't need you groping me the whole time we're here, fleabag." Kaiba stated coldly, smirking.

Joey just sighed and stood up, with the support of the wall.

"What no stupid comebacks?" Kaiba inquired.

Joey once again, just glared. He was way too tired, and he felt like he was going to pass out. His head was killing him, along with every other bruised part of his body. Kaiba gave up waiting for Joey to respond and just opened the front door.

"Wipe your feet mutt, we don't need you tracking mud." Kaiba said harshly.

Joey just didn't respond. He was just starting to feel more and more heartbroken, at how obviously his crush hated him. It never got to him before, but it did now. He wondered why that was. Kaiba sighed, after once more, there was no reply from Joey.

"Follow me." He commanded.

Joey complied. In a few minutes, they were standing in a huge room, that Joey could tell was the medical wing of the building.

A nurse walked up to them and asked "What do you need Mr. Kaiba sir?"

Kaiba glared daggers and retorted "Check him over, fix anything broken, bandage any cuts, bind any bruises. Got it?"

She looked slightly scared, and timidly responded. "Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba sir."

Kaiba just nodded and left behind a very confused Joey, so he could 'attend to other matters.' 'Whatever' Joey thought. He smiled at the nurse, who was currently looking him over.

"Take off your shirt." She commanded.

She actually sounded like she had some authority, now that rich boy wasn't watching over her. Joey obeyed and took off his shirt. Then she told him to lay down in one of those hospital beds. So he did. After the whole check up was finished, they had put a cast on his ankle, wrapped bandages around his rib cage, bandaged all the scrapes, put cream on all the bruises, and bound all the large bruises with bandage.

"You have a cracked rib cage, broken ankle, minor concussion, bruised back, and many other scrapes and bruises." The nurse reported.

Joey just nodded.

"Thanks for fixin' me up." He said.

She smiled politely and pointed to some crutches. "You'll need those to walk around." She said, still smiling.

With that she bowed and left the room to report to Kaiba.

No more than 10 seconds later, rich boy strode in. The two stared at each other for what felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds, until Joey looked away to hide his blush.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Kaiba smirked. "Sure, mutt, can't have you whining at school, can we now?" Kaiba responded, still as stuck up as ever. Joey glared, and attempted to stand up. Even with all the bandages, and medicine (including antibiotics to help with dizziness and headaches) Joey still staggered and almost fell. He quickly reached for the crutches and leant on them, aware the whole time of Kaiba's eyes burning a whole through him.

"What?" Joey asked, defensively.

Kaiba just smirked. But it faded, his expression briefly becoming serious. Joey wondered why. His thoughts were to be quickly answered.

"You know mutt, you could stay here until you find a place of your own. Can't have me getting blamed for you getting beaten up at home." Kaiba stated.

Joey glared daggers, but thought about it. His worst enemy was offering a place for him to stay. Normally he would have jumped off a cliff before accepting, but it was a place to stay without his drunken father.

Joey gave in and finally responded. "I guess. If it's not going to kill you or something."

Kaiba's smirk was back again as he retorted "As long as you stay out of my way."

Joey thought for a minute, until he simply said "I guess we've got a deal then." A hint of a smile replacing his smirk. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he expected.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review! Also, let me know if you have any ideas for the Puppyshipping that you want included in the story :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba originally planned to drive Joey over to his old apartment to pick up his things. That hadn't exactly worked out. The mutt was super clumsy already with all of his injuries. He seemed to have a lot of trouble balancing or moving around. On top of that, Kaiba didn't really think it was safe for the mutt to go near his father again. It just seemed to...risky. Who was to say the drunk wouldn't go too far this time? No, Kaiba wouldn't have that. Instead he'd decided to go over there himself. With that on mind, he stormed out of the infirmary. Joey followed him since he didn't know what else to do.

"MOKUBA!" Seto called. Said person skipped right up to his brother.

"Yes big brother?" He responded sweetly.

"Show the mutt around while I go get his things." He commanded. Mokuba nodded, but Joey looked confused.

"_You're _going to get my things?" He asked.

"Yes." Kaiba replied simply, and then stalked out of the room like he owned it.

Which he did.

Joey turned to Mokuba expectantly.

"I guess you're showing me around then?" He asked jokingly.

Kaiba's little brother smiled sweetly and started walking.

"Follow me." He said.

They literally toured the whole house, but Joey only paid attention to a few things. His room, The kitchen, and Kaiba's room. He'd decided to avoid Kaiba's room at all costs. It's pretty shameful to have to live with your worst enemy because your father beats you. And Joey had absolutely no way to pay Kaiba back, for any of this.

Even if he got a full time job, he wouldn't have been able to afford rent at a house this size. Mokuba suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing Joey to run right into him. He fell back and landed on his broken ankle, yelping in pain.

"Sorry." Mokuba said while helping Joey up again. He handed the blonde his crutches.

"It's okay." Joey said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He guessed that was karma for not paying attention.

"Anyway, we're back at your room. Do you want to catch up on sleep, or…?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll just take a nap. Thanks for the tour, and…tell your big brother I say thanks again for letting me stay." The Blonde said. After some thought he added

"And tell him thanks for getting my things."

Mokuba smiled, he could sense that the blonde cared about Kaiba.

"Okay, I will. Have a nice nap." He said. Joey nodded.

"Thanks. I will." He replied.

After the raven-haired boy was out of his line of sight, Joey turned the knob and stepped inside.

It was huge! This one room was probably the size of his whole apartment. He noticed another door. It was the bathroom, and it was about as big as his old room! Damn these rich people.

They lived better than he ever would. Sighing, he walked over and plopped onto the bed. It was so comfy, and it conformed to his body. Right after he lay down, he felt drowsy. The past two days of pain and dizziness came rushing back to him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He couldn't resist.

Joey awoke to a harsh knock at his door. He stood up carefully, leaning on his crutches for support.

"Who is it?" He asked groggily.

"The muffin man." Somebody responded. Joey recognized the voice as Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" He asked.

"Who the hell else." He retorted, pushing the door open.

Kaiba had assumed since Joey was talking to him, that he was covered. He assumed wrong. Right before the blonde fell asleep, he'd stripped into only his boxers. Right after Kaiba took in the mutt's appearance, heat rushed to his face.

'Shit, why am I blushing?" He thought.

"Kaiba, what's the matter? Your face is all red." Joey asked, laughing slightly.

"Look down mutt." He said.

The blonde shot Kaiba a confused look, but glanced down anyways. He blushed in embarrassment the instant he realized he was wearing only boxers. The blonde turned around and swiftly hopped into bed again. He pulled the covers over himself.

"Hehe sorry." He said.

The CEO just glared, trying to play off the fact that he'd just blushed at the mutt.

"Wait a minute." Joey said, realization hitting.

Kaiba knew where this was going. 'Shit.' he thought.

Joey smirked playfully.

"You were blushing, does that mean you liked what you saw?" The mutt asked.

Kaiba tried to look pissed.

"NO! it mean's I was red because I was trying to hold in laughter." The CEO retorted. But Joey wasn't buying it.

"Hmm really. So, this doesn't make you uncomfortable?" The blonde asked, slowly standing up again, and dropping the blanket.

He started laughing as Kaiba blushed again. '

'Damn mutt chooses now to be observant.' Kaiba thought.

"No j-just shut up." Kaiba said harshly, having to force himself to look away. Why did he want to look so badly? Joey laughed, but sat down and covered up again.

"Fine, what did you want?" The blonde asked playfully. He'd decided that was enough torture for one day. Kaiba visibly relaxed the instant Joey was under the blanket.

"Here's your stuff; all that I could find that wasn't furniture." Kaiba said, holding a large backpack out to Joey.

Joey smiled at the sight of his old bag. He didn't have much stuff, and he usually swapped around about 3 outfits.

"Thanks, I appreciate It." He responded. He took the old thing and hugged it lovingly. Kaiba laughed at the sight, and Joey smirked up at him. At that instant Kaiba realized he was being way too nice.

"No big deal, mutt. It's just a bag. I have to go know. I assume you know where my room is. Don't bother me if you need anything." The CEO stated harshly.

Joey didn't say anything, just watched with a blank expression as Kaiba left the room. The instant the brunet left, Joey sunk into the covers. For a minute there, he thought his crush had actually thought of him as attractive.

'Guess I was wrong.' He thought.

Looking down at his old stuff, he growled. Angrily, he threw the bag at the wall, forgetting Kaiba's room was right next door. He sunk even further into the covers (if that was possible) wondering when his life got so screwed up. He buried his face into the pillow and finally released all of the pent up tears. The only time he bothered to look up, was when he heard someone open the door. It was Kaiba. "What the hell is wrong with you, why did you throw-." Kaiba stopped short the instant he saw Joey's face.

The brunet looked frightened, and slowly started back away. As if tears were poisonous. What he said was not what Joey had expected.

"Mokuba! Help me!" He yelled, voice panicked.

Mokuba dashed in the room, clearly worried about his big brother.

"Seto, what is it, what's the matter?" Mokuba asked.

He followed his brother's line of sight to find Joey frozen in place, tears running down his cheeks.

"Fix him." Was all Kaiba said, before continuing to slowly back out of the room. He looked truly scared of having to deal with emotions.

Mokuba laughed, but stepped inside. He closed the door behind him.

"What's the matter?" He said gently.

Joey unfroze and started to cry again.

"My life is a complete wreck and there's nothing I can do about it." He replied, in between sobs.

Mokuba sighed and walked over to the bed. He hopped up next to Joey and started rubbing his back in a calming matter.

"Let it all out Joey, just let it all out." Was what he said.

It surprised the blonde. Nobody had ever told him he was allowed to cry, so that's just what he did. He cried and cried, until he finally cried himself to sleep.

When Joey awoke, the first thing he noticed was Mokuba snuggled up by his side. He smiled gently. That kid really was nothing like his brother. Joey sighed and rubbed the dried tears from his eyes. He stood up, careful not to wake the younger boy and made his way to the bathroom.

Deciding to take a shower, he turned on the hot water, stripped, and got in. After about 30 minutes, he was relaxed and clean. He shut the water off, carefully stepping out onto the slippery tiling. After drying himself, he pulled on his boxers, jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. Then he rubbed his hair dry with the towel. Sighing in contentment, he left the bathroom. The blonde was greeted by an empty bedroom. He found a note on his bed.

Be down for breakfast as soon as your out of the shower. You remember where the kitchen is right? -Mokuba.

Joey looked up and immediately found what he was searching for. He wandered over to his bag and emptied out all of his things into a pile on the floor. Rummaging around a bit, he found all of his school things and shoved them back inside the bag. Then he slung it over his shoulder. He left 'his' room, and began to wander the building in search of the kitchen. He found the kitchen pretty fast. Slowly, he walked inside the room, not really wanting to eat breakfast with Seto after the previous night. Joey shuddered. He noticed right away that all eyes were on him. The maids were watching him, Kaiba was watching him, Mokuba was watching him. It was nerve-wracking.

"Uh..hi." Joey greeted pathetically.

Kaiba turned away, a look of disgust crossing his features. Joey immediately felt hated, and was ready to flee. But a small voice calling his name made him stop.

"Joey, wait! Ignore Seto, just come eat." Joey froze, but decided he owed Mokuba for the night before. He slowly sat down, frown in place. He truly felt disgusting, eating for free, living for free. Not only that, but he felt worthless compared to all these rich people. He felt worthless because of the way he was used to living, and how everyone here knew about it. A maid came around to put food on Joey's plate. He looked at everything that was there. Two eggs, bacon, toast, ham, and sausage. For once, Joey didn't feel like eating. Not when Kaiba was the one paying for it. Not when everyone was watching him. Not when he knew Kaiba hated him. Especially not when he knew he didn't deserve it. He swallowed nervously, shifting in his chair.

"Go on, eat." Mokuba said. Joey forced a smile, and picked up a piece of bacon. He nibbled a bit off the end, and his stomach automatically started to hurt. He wondered why. Oh yeah, he hadn't eaten in a day or two. If he was having trouble eating a measly bite of bacon, how would he eat the whole meal? He looked down, now worried.

"What's the matter, mutt?" Kaiba asked harshly, noticing Joey's apprehension. Joey shifted in his seat.

"I-I can't eat." He responded.

"Is our food not good enough for you, _mutt_?" Kaiba growled.

"N-no it's just that I haven't eaten…for awhile...s-so my stomach is rejecting everything." Joey stuttered.

"How long?" The CEO asked, expressionlessly.

"Er..a day or two." Joey said guiltily.

"What about school lunch?" The brunet countered.

"No money." Joey retorted.

Kaiba gave in. He stood up, knocking over his water.

"Fine, don't eat. I don't really care." He said. The maid automatically started to clean up the spilled drink. Joey was stunned at the outburst.

"Sorry. It hurts." He muttered. Kaiba glared.

"I thought you'd be used to pain by now." He said cruelly.

"Big brother!" Mokuba scolded.

"What the hell Kaiba? I didn't even want you to know about my life! Why do you have to make everything worse?" Joey yelled, hurt.

"If I make everything worse, than why don't you just leave?" Kaiba yelled back. Joey paused.

"Fine. I will." The blonde stated coldly.

He stormed upstairs to pack all of his things. Then he set off for school (walking, might I add) worrying about what he was going to do come night.

* * *

There an update! Hope you enjoyed! Review :D


End file.
